There is a need for greater efficiency in haulage of fractured ore (muck) in underground installations. Often it is required that large quantities of muck be transported from a pile of broken ore body to a crusher site under or above ground along a route or for such a limited time which precludes the use of conveyor belts. Ideally, a transporter vehicle for this purpose should be unmanned, capable of traversing relatively narrow drifts and curves of practical radii and be non-polluting to a mine environment. The present invention is directed to a haulage system which satisfies these requirements and, more particularly, to a practical system for guiding a steerable, self-propelled vehicle along a non-tracked route.